Bandit Camps in Middlerealm
Back to Places Maps Bandit Camp (Raljien) Location West of Ruins of Raljien. Coordinates: Wilderness (-12, 1) Description A small camp with a fire and a few tents. Occupants NPCs *4 Bandit of Sildonar Creatures *Random Young Black Bear or Diseased Deer Items found Potions *Magica Potion- Rancid *Health Potion- Rancid *Beer Ingredients *Bread Other *Knife *Tan Plate *Bowl Treasure Chests *Bandit Chest 2 *Chest with two torches *Sack with 5 Gold *Sack with Flour Plants *Foxglove *Monkshood *Fly Amanita *Green Stain Cup Cap *Porcini Notes Top Bandit Camp (Steel Rail Mine) Location Above Steel Rail Mine in the mountains. Coordinates: Wilderness (0, 7) Description Occupants NPCs 3 Bandit of Sildonar Items found *Ice Claw (+1 Encumbrance) *Pear *2 Bread Treasure Chests *Chest Gold 20 (respawn) *Quiver with 30 Iron Arrow *Chest with two torches *Small Crate Dungeon *3 Barrels with random low items Notes Top Bandit Camp (Sildren) Location South of Sildren. Description Camp with three tents and two bedrolls. Occupants NPCs *2 Sildonar Smuggler Creatures *2 Deer *2 Rabid Wolf Items found Treasure Chests For further information check Leveled Items. *Chest Enchanting Stones *Chest Armor Level 20 *Chest Bandit 1 *3 Crates and 4 Barrels with random low items Plants *2 Nightshade Plant *7 Fly Amanita *5 Bergamot *3 Mandrake *5 Nightshade Plant Notes Top Bandit Camp (Faldrin Fortress) Location South east of Faldrin Fortress, on the way to Mine at the Collapsed Pass to the Southrealm. Coordinates: Wilderness (-12,-14) Description Small camp with two bedrolls Occupants NPCs *2 Pickpocket of the Sildonar Creatures *2 Deer Items found Treasure Chests *Chest Bandit 1 Plants *9 Clouded Funnel Cap Notes Top Bandit Camp (Marres Sentry Halls) Location West of Marres Sentry Halls (Forest of Salathin) Coordinates: Wilderness (-7, 14) Description Camp with campfire and bedrolls. Occupants NPCs *3 Bandit Items found Containers *Chest Potions Level 20-30 *Chest with random pottery *Crate with random food items *3 Barrels with random low items *Barrel with clutter *Sack with Flour *Sack with 5 Gold *Sack with 4 Corn *Torn Grain Sack with 5 Corn Plants *Dryad Saddle Polypore *Macrolepiota Notes Top Bandit Camp (Ruins of Rhamalion) Location Up the hill west of Ruins of Rhamalion. Coordinates: Wilderness (-17, -6) Description Small camp with two bandit bosses. Occupants *Tera *Maralord *3 Skeleton (dead) Items found *Bread *2 Onion Chests/Containers *2 Sacks with Flour *Sack with 5 Gold *Chesr with Rusty Iron War Axe, Cloth and 32 Gold (respawn) *Barrel with random low items Plants *Ice Claw (+1 Encumbrance) *Clouded Funnel Cap *Arrowroot Plant *Goldenrod *Garlic Cluster Notes Top Bandit Camp (Ruins of Aranthos) Location Description Occupants NPCs Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top Bandit Camp (The Lonely Towers) Location South east of The Lonely Towers. Coordinates: Wilderness (6, 15) Description Camp with three tents and campfire. Occupants NPCs *2 Bandit Creatures *Battle Hound Items found *Silver Shortsword *Bread *Pear *Health Potion - Standard *Night-Eye - Standard *Fatigue Potion - Standard Chests/Containers *Chest Dungeon 20 *Chest Potions Level 20-30 *Small Crate with random low items *2 Barrels with random low items *Barrel with random clutter Notes Top Category:Places